


One Off

by wordwinx



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:25:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordwinx/pseuds/wordwinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is simply a one-sided phone conversation. The speaker reluctantly decided to kiss and tell to his friend.</p>
    </blockquote>





	One Off

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is simply a one-sided phone conversation. The speaker reluctantly decided to kiss and tell to his friend.

Hello? 

What the fuck? It came up unknown. 

No shit? You had to change your number over it?

Seriously, you’re like a shit happens magnet or something. 

I wondered where you were. You totally missed out, man.

I mean it. You’re gonna be so pissed you didn’t come with us.

Maybe……

Maybe……

Uh – DEFinitely!

I told you you’d be pissed.

No way. Fuck off.

No – I can’t. 

Really……I can’t.

High profile? Meh……you could say that.

Weho. 

Please. Is there some other reason to go to Weho?

Jackpot – totally hit the fucking lottery, man.

Whatever. I don’t need your bullshit. You wanna hear it or not?

I’m not gonna tell you. No names. I promised.

A lot of people saw us leave together, but.....

That was the best part – well, not the BEST part, but.....

Nevermind. I promised.

Actually, you will find this hard to believe, but I was minding my own fucking business, and he just came up and introduced himself.

Yeah, like I didn’t already know who he is, right?

He bought me a drink. He said I was cute.

These hips don’t lie, hooker.

I don’t know. I said something stupid, but he smiled anyway.

Totally nice……really, super nice, but there’s like enough fierce bitch to keep it from being annoying. You know what I mean?

I don’t know – something about his eyes, I guess.

Nice try.

Nope.

Nope, forget it.

He put his arm around me, and it just kind of hit me like oh my god we’ve got a together situation happening.

I’m serious! No line – no bullshit, just……

You’re damn right, I went with him! 

All he said was, “I can trust you, right?”

Yeah, that’s when things started to heat up. 

No, we didn’t do it in the car! You’re such a slut. Not like there wasn’t room, though. Jesus……

A Bentley! A fucking BENTley for Christ sakes! It was bigger than my first apartment inside.

He kissed me.

What do you mean, what did I do? I kissed him back.

It was nice.

I’m not holding out. It’s just hard to describe. It was sort of soft at first, and then………it wasn’t.

He had one hand on my throat and the other on my ass and I’m like, I’m all yours, daddy. His beard was so fucking hot.

Don’t even try. Everyone has a fucking beard in Weho right now. 

His lips, though. His lips are just……Jesus. I was sucking on his tongue like an audition.

So intense my heart was pounding, and he pulled off and I was sort of dizzy. I mean……fuck.

And get this. He reached over me and clicked my seatbelt. “Safety first,” he said.

Fuck you, it was cute. I mean, he winked like he knew it was cheesy, but……I don’t know – made it feel less like a hook up. That’s all.

Just conversation. He said he was going on tour again soon, and I was afraid he was going to brush me off, but……

What?

Okay, so yeah, he’s like a musician.

I’m not telling.

We didn’t talk much. It wasn’t really that far.

No, his house! 

I shit you not!

I know right? He took me to his motherfucking house! 

I did too, but no……his HOUSE, man! Holy fuck! 

It’s huge! Swank as shit! He like gave me tour. I was gagging.

Exactly! Do you remember when I told you about my high school crush, the jock? 

Yeah, the one with the big producer stepdad. He was trying to impress me with his X-box, and all I wanted was for him to let me suck him off.

No, not really. It’s like……I don’t know. It’s new. It’s like he just wanted to share it with me.

Fuck that! I don’t feel a bit sorry for him……skinny bitch. But, he wasn’t bragging. 

Look, you weren’t there. I’m just saying………

I’m getting to it. You can fish your dick out now.

Let’s see. He made me a drink. I went to the bathroom, and he put on some music, dimmed the lights.

Please. It’s not like he had to seduce me. We made out in the kitchen about five minutes before he took me upstairs. 

It was messier up there – some boxes and clothes and shit. He’s got good taste, though. 

I wasn’t snooping. He’s got a great view of the city. I was looking out at the lights while he put on something more comfortable. 

Patience. So, he came up behind me. His hands felt really big, warm.

I know how it sounds. I can’t pretend I was cool about it. I just sort of melted into him – let him have me. 

Yeah, he called all the shots which was so fucking fine with me. 

It wasn’t like that. He took his time – took off my shirt. He said nice things.

A gentleman? Yeah, I guess you could say that, if a gentleman spreads the cheeks of your ass and licks you open ‘til you’re moaning like a whore for it. God, I could get off just thinking about his mouth.

He half carried me to the bed and threw me onto it. He straddled me, and I finally got my hands on him. 

That’s an understatement. Let’s just say……plenty. I can’t even tell you – suddenly I’m going all fanboy thinking I’m choking on some major rockstar cock right here, right now.

Oh, he was totally into it – flexible for a tall guy. He’s got some moves. That’s for sure.

The next thing I know, he’s got me pinned under his chest, and I’m literally begging for it. He said, “Shhhhhh………breathe, baby, breathe.”

And what? He drilled me, that’s what – completely, thoroughly fucked my brains out. 

Every which way……on my back, on my stomach. I work out, but damn – the man’s got stamina. 

Him first……then me. He came when I was riding him - best sex face ever.

You know what I mean.

You want me to describe it? I’ve already said too much. 

All right. All right. He……he had this stanky snarl when I was grinding down, but then he got that kind of soft, surprised look, you know?

Then this wicked grin like he forgot how good it feels.

And then it was all about me – the sweet puppy eyes like I’m the only boy in the universe. “Come on, baby. Come on.”

Oh, yes I did……so hard – collapsed right in his arms after. 

That’s it.

I don’t know what else to say.

Yeah, I guess so.

Nothing.

I’m not bummed. It’s just………It was so fucking good, you know?

I can’t believe you’re asking me that.

He clicked my fucking seatbelt. What do you think?

Yeah, that’s stupid.

Well, porn is stupid.

Me? Fuck you! He’s tapped ass in every time zone – twice.

You’re just jealous.

I dunno. I mean, I think he liked me. He called me a cab. I gave him my number.

He did. He called AND he texted me. 

I know right?

Not for a date exactly. He only invited me to a party.

He’s hosting a Halloween party.

What do you mean? 

Tell me! How did I give it away?

Oh……fuck. That's right. I forgot about that.

Yeah, that’s him. Shit.

Okay, okay. Calm down. 

You’re awfully fucking proud of yourself. 

Just keep talking. You better get your grovel on or I’ll take someone else.

Well, I’m not going to go by myself.

I know. I’m already sorry. 

Stop it. I’m blushing.

I can’t believe it either.

It was just an invitation, not a fucking proposal. 

I doubt it. I still wanna make him look, though. Is that bad?

Fuck no. Vampires are so last year. I got a better idea.

No, not tonight. I just kinda……

I don’t feel like it. Last night was so………

I’m okay.

Yeah, tomorrow.

I said, I’m fine.

I will.

Fuck you, too.

Later.


End file.
